


Punishment

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Если я думал, что он шутил, на счет того, что за все свои выходки я стану получать наказания, то я сильно ошибался...





	Punishment

Это глупо. Нет, ну глупо же… Какой-то бред. Абсолютнейший.  
Я до сих пор не мог поверить, что связан. Мало того, я связан и стою на коленях. Более того, я связан и стою на коленях в углу. В углу! Как нашаливший ребенок. Вот только детей обычно не раздевают догола, не связывают руки за спиной, не затыкают рот кляпом и не завязывают глаза красной шелковой лентой.  
И мне сказали, что это не все мое наказание, что будет еще что-то, но что именно, я пока не знаю. Не уверен, что хочу знать. Кстати, стоять мне так целый час, а если я еще и буду шевелиться или ныть, то есть мычать, то ко второй половине наказания добавится еще что-то.  
Я слышу, как он ходит по номеру, как наливает что-то, как открывает замок на чем-то, я даже слышу, как он дышит. А еще, я слышу свое сердцебиение, донельзя громкое и чувствую, как кровь пульсирует на бедре, ягодице и щеке. По щеке он ударил напоследок, когда уже поставил на колени.  
Я слышу, как он проходит мимо и включает душ.  
\- Я быстро. Не смей шевелиться – дверь открыта и я все вижу. Слышал меня? - в голосе сталь и внутри меня все сжимается. Я киваю и сглатываю. Боюсь даже согласно промычать, чтобы не разозлить его еще больше. - Молодец.  
Я зажмуриваюсь, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Я никогда не видел его таким. Таким разъяренным. А ведь я ничего такого не сделал. Какого черта, те палочки и так были красного цвета, ну что бы с ними случилось, если бы я использовал их для покраски своей одежды? Какая разница? Но это же Дом. Он ненавидит, когда трогают его инструмент. Причем, до зубного скрежета. Он посмеивался, пока остальные были рядом, пока Том делал фотографию, но я видел, знал, что он бесится. И опять же, это Дом, он всегда держит лицо, чего бы это ему не стоило, но он обязательно отыграется потом. Всегда так было. Он надолго обижался на меня, настолько долго, насколько мог вытерпеть мое нытье под ухо, но потом прощал, конечно же, быстрее, чем остальных, но все-таки мог поиграть на нервах.  
Уже позже я зашел к нему, спросить, не обиделся ли он и приласкаться, если ответ был бы положительным, и вот он я, в углу. На коленях. Я просто растерялся, когда он накинулся на меня, но быстро подстроился, когда он стал, как иногда с ним бывало, срывать с меня одежду, целуя куда попало. А потом я просто опешил, когда он связал мои руки – я даже не успел никак отреагировать. Не знаю, когда он научился вязать узлы…  
Пока я пытался разузнать у него, что он собрался делать и какого черта он связал мои руки, он, ничего не говоря, подошел к одному из своих бесконечных чемоданов и когда открыл – я рассмеялся, увидев в нем небольшой рай для садистов. Рассмеялся я зря, потому что именно оттуда он и взял повязку и кляп. А когда я попытался увернуться от повязки, он ударил меня ладонью по бедру, завалил на кровати и, зажав своим телом, все так же не говоря ни слова, завязал глаза. И он именно ударил, потому что это очень сложно было бы назвать любовным шлепком. И вообще, он все это время вел себя странно. Не как человек, которого я всегда знал. Серьезный, сосредоточенный, молчаливый. Устрашающий.  
По заднице я получил за то, что попытался увернуться от кляпа, а потом еще и отказался идти, куда он тащил. Он заставил меня встать на колени и пообещал вернуться ко мне позже. Не знаю, что он там задумал, но он меня дико пугает: когда я попытался снять повязку, он отвесил пощечину и я перестал сопротивляться, испугавшись его. По-настоящему, как никогда раньше.  
\- А ты молодец, - я слышу усмешку в его голосе. - Я думал, станешь брыкаться и беситься. Ты лишаешь меня огромного удовольствия, - протянул он.  
Я понял, что ненавижу кляпы. Из-за этого чертового шарика во рту, я никак не мог спросить, какого черта он задумал.  
\- Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты не возражаешь, если я сделаю пару твоих фото. Поверни голову на мой чарующий голос, - он хмыкнул, но я не пошевелился. - Давай, позируй мне, - голос снова затвердел и я медленно повернул голову, насколько смог. - Молодец. Потрясающе выглядишь. Представляю, что будет, если кто-нибудь это увидит. Ты не устал стоять? - он усмехнулся. Я кивнул и он рассмеялся. - Ну, ничего, постоишь еще. - Я тихо проскулил, пытаясь повернуться к нему. - Я, вроде, не разрешал двигаться. - Но я все равно поворачивался к нему лицом. - Так, значит? - тихо спросил он, и я тут же замер, почувствовав угрозу в его голосе.  
Я услышал, как он подошел ко мне, ощутил, как он подхватил меня под руки и поставил на ноги. Толкая в спину, он куда-то меня вел, и если я не полностью потерял ориентацию в пространстве, то, кажется, мы шли к кровати. Он ударил меня под колени и я упал на пол – не слишком больно, на концертах бывало хуже, а тут даже ковер есть. Я вертел головой, стараясь хоть как-то почувствовать, что происходит вокруг меня, и услышал, что он вновь куда-то отошел. А когда вернулся, заставил меня нагнуться, надавив на затылок ладонью. Я промычал, пытаясь спросить, что он собрался делать, но тут же проскулил от накатившей боли на заднице.  
\- Ты не слышал, когда я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не шевелился? - В воздухе раздался тихий свист и я снова выгнулся от боли, зажмурившись и проскулив. Я уткнулся лицом в покрывало, сжимая руки в кулаки, обещая сам себе, что найду на него управу, как только окажусь свободным от пут.  
\- Ты не слышал, что если не станешь слушаться, твое наказание продлится? - он снова ударил меня и я мелко задрожал – я не был уверен: от шока или боли, или от всего вместе взятого. - Ты представить себе не можешь, как давно я об этом мечтал… За все твои выходки, - снова удар, заставивший меня сжаться, - за каждое неуместное подшучивание, - еще один удар, и я постарался хоть как-то отползти от него, но он вернул меня на место и прижался губами к уху, - теперь расплачиваться ты будешь именно так.  
Я отвернул от него лицо, стараясь хоть как-то спрятаться.  
\- Что, неужели тебе не нравится? - он хмыкнул и провел горячей ладонью по ягодице, отчего места ударов стали жечь еще больше. - А я вот доволен происходящим, - прошептал он мне на ухо и куснул мочку. - Знаешь, - теперь обе его ладони лежали на моей заднице, медленно поглаживая, и я постарался отстраниться, но он легко шлепнул меня, и я, испугавшись дальнейших побоев, замер в том же положении, - я никак не могу решить, что же мне с тобой сделать…  
Я промычал, пытаясь сказать ему, что он должен отпустить меня.  
\- Я разрываюсь между двух вариантов. Просто трахнуть тебя, доведя до предоргазменного состояния, или сначала немного помучить, - я снова постарался отстраниться и получил шлепок, - а потом уже переходить к первому варианту? Знаешь, я больше склоняюсь… - он не договорил и провел горячим языком по жгущей полоске на коже – я выгнулся и тут же простонал, почувствовав прохладный ветерок, остужающий кожу. Я уткнулся лицом в покрывало, чувствуя, как он повторяет действие, и стонал от удовольствия и охлаждающего эффекта.  
\- Ты же у нас большой знаток, да? - с улыбкой произнес он, поглаживая мое бедро. Я снова напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать – его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. - Ну, тогда давай, скажи, зачем перед наказанием смачивали розги? - Я встрепенулся и сжался всем телом. - Как думаешь, эффект будет тем же, если смочить кожу? - он легко шлепнул меня по бедру, но я дернулся от страха в сторону и он снова вернул меня на место, а сам поднялся и снова куда-то пошел. Я постарался снять с лица повязку, трясь лицом о покрывало.  
Он цокнул языком, поправляя ее.  
\- Ну зачем ты меня расстраиваешь? Я думал, мы поняли друг друга… - Он снова опустился на колени позади меня и я услышал его шепот над своим ухом и почувствовал его палец, скользнувший между ягодиц вниз. - Лучше бы тебе расслабиться. - Он стал так привычно ласкать меня пальцем, что мое дыхание тут же участилось, а тело стало выгибаться под лаской. - Почему мы никогда раньше не использовали игрушки? - он хмыкнул. - Ах, да… ты же всегда был против, хотя ни разу не пробовал. Ну, мы исправим промах, да? - и я почувствовал прохладный влажный кончик там, где только что был его палец.  
Без сомнений, это был один из тех фаллоимитаторов, которые я видел до того, как он завязал мне глаза. Я никогда не понимал, зачем нужна подобная резиновая дрянь, когда есть множество других способов для удовлетворения друг друга. Но это, конечно, когда партнеры на равных и хотят доставить друг другу удовольствие, а не пытаются получить возмездие за глупую шутку путем унижения другого.  
Фаллос скользнул в меня и весь мой организм отрицал его нахождение внутри моего тела. Внутри моего тела мог быть только человек, причем, только тот человек, который сейчас проталкивал в меня игрушку.  
\- Ну, как ощущения? - Я бы сказал, если бы мог…  
Я постарался намекнуть ему, отстраняясь от него, но кажется, он не заметил.  
\- Ты помнишь, что твое наказание еще не закончилось, да? - пошептал он мне на ухо, и я почти болезненно сжался вокруг фаллоимитатора, через секунду чувствуя удар, но уже по спине и связанным за ней рукам. Я снова уткнулся лицом в покрывало, громко шмыгая носом, чувствуя, что ткань повязки стала пропитываться моими слезами.  
Мне было страшно. Я не знал, что еще он мог задумать… Неужели его можно разозлить настолько, что он захочет навредить мне? Сделать мне настолько больно? Как сильно я его разозлил, что он предпринял подобные меры?  
\- Шшш… - он потрепал мои волосы. - Осталось немного.  
Это просто прорвало плотину. Я стал биться под ним, пинался, пытаясь вырваться, мычал вместо крика, все время пытаясь отстраниться.  
\- Мэтт, я сказал, прекрати! - отрезвляющий шлепок ладонью по бедру заставил вздрогнуть и замереть, но никак не остановил молчаливые теперь слезы. Он вынул из меня игрушку и накрыл своим телом, поцеловав мой висок. - Все, тише, тише… Все закончилось, - он перебирал волосы на моем затылке, пока целовал плечо. Раз все закончилось, почему бы не снять с меня все остальное? Боится, что я его убью прямо здесь и прямо сейчас? Правильно делает.  
Его рука с моего затылка двинулась по плечу, на руку, талию, живот – я втянул его от щекотки, а потом сжал ноги, когда его рука достигла моего паха.  
\- Я смотрю, ты и правда не был в восторге? - прошептал он, лаская меня ладонью, а губами продолжал целовать спину.  
Я передернул плечами, посылая его на все четыре стороны. Я бы посмотрел на него, если бы над ним так издевались, если бы его так напугали.  
\- Знаешь, мне сказали, что это надо распробовать. Что с первого раза редко кто видит всю прелесть подобных отношений. - Он снова стал ласкать меня пальцем, но я не чувствовал ничего. - А зная тебя, я могу с легкостью сказать, что совсем скоро мы попробуем еще раз…  
Я убью его. Я разобью его смазливое лицо еще до того, как он до конца развяжет меня. Он сам у меня будет ползать на коленях и умолять о пощаде. Действительно, как-то давно я не видел слез в его глазах.  
Его рука снова скользнула между моих ног, и я спрятал лицо в покрывале.  
\- Тебе нравится, - прошептал он мне на ухо и стал целовать шею и щеку. - Я знал, что тебе понравится. Знал, что в тебе есть задатки к мазохизму. Может быть, ты и не в восторге от порки, но то, что происходит сейчас – тебе нравится. Признайся хотя бы себе, - пробормотал он в мое ухо.  
Но я-то точно знаю, что чувствую возбуждение не от своего положения, а от того, что он ласкает меня. Так, как он делает это всегда, как будто того зверя, что бил меня и не было. Как будто рядом со мной был все тот же Доминик, что и прежде, а не _дом_ Дом. Я повернулся к нему лицом и прижался носом к его щеке, стал ласкаться к нему, пытаясь без слов упросить освободить меня. Я готов был простить его, если он прямо сейчас отпустит меня, забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Он хмыкнул, мягко покусывая линию челюсти и продолжая ласкать меня ладонью. Встал позади меня, накрывая своим телом, впутываясь пальцами в волосы и целуя шею – я прижал голову к груди, насколько смог, открывая больше доступа, прижимаясь к нему задницей. Я не мог не отметить, что было странно не иметь возможности сказать хоть что-то, как-то ответить на его прикосновения, не видеть ничего вокруг, не знать, что он сделает в следующий момент. Это обостряло оставшиеся чувства до предела, и любое его прикосновение ощущалось в несколько раз острее, а отсутствие возможности касаться его напрямую, заставляло мое тело выгибаться, ища хоть какого-то контакта.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Его дыхание обжигает кожу, и я киваю, согласно мыча, выгибаю спину и шире раздвигаю ноги. Мне не терпится почувствовать, понять, что это все еще _мой_ Дом, что это не чужой человек, каким он казался на протяжении всего того времени, что я нахожусь в этом номере. И уже после, я узнаю, какого же черта с ним случилось, и почему он решил, что его методы _наказания_ на мне сработают?  
Я промычал, почувствовав его внутри – совсем несравнимо с резиновой подделкой, которую приходилось согревать температурой своего тела – сейчас он согревал меня изнутри. Я смог пальцами коснуться его торса, когда он снова склонился надо мной и укусил за ухо. Внутри все больше нарастало ощущение, понимание, что я полностью в его милости: я не смогу сказать, что мне не нравится, не смогу увидеть, как он захочет изменить обычное действие, не смогу остановить его, если буду недоволен. Но даже после всего того, что произошло в этой комнате, прямо сейчас – я чувствовал его и полностью доверился. Сейчас я чувствовал рядом с собой совершенно другого человека, того, кому привык доверять.  
Он держал меня одной рукой за бедро, а другой опирался на кровать рядом со мной, дыша куда-то в мою шею. Я представил, как мы выглядели со стороны, как двигались в такт, как выглядел _я_ в своем обмундировании, как выглядел он над _таким_ мной. Я думаю, это смотрелось красиво, мне внезапно захотелось увидеть фото, которое он сделал.  
Я вздрогнул всем телом, сжимаясь, заставляя его простонать, когда он легко ударил меня плеткой по бедру. Страх, что он может ударить сильнее, вместе с адреналином и яркой вспышкой непривычного удовольствия заставили выгнуться и простонать – он знал меня слишком хорошо, чтобы не понять мой нуждающийся стон, и я снова почувствовал его ладонь, ласкающую меня. Оргазм был в несколько раз ярче, скорее всего из-за все тех же выведенных из строя чувств.  
Я очнулся уже на кровати, полностью свободный. Дом лежал рядом и смотрел на меня, а я оглядел номер: уже ничто не напоминало, что пару минут назад он _воспитывал_ и _наказывал_ меня. Мне стало казаться, что это было плодом моего воображения, тем более, я на самом деле и не видел всего действа, а только ощущал – так было еще сложнее представить, что тут происходило, привязать все произошедшее к этому номеру. Я снова глянул на него и придвинулся ближе, как после ночного кошмара, обнимая, желая почувствовать его, понять, что он – это он.  
\- Ты в порядке? - тихо спросил Дом и я только кивнул, сильнее прижимаясь к своему мучителю. - Все хорошо, - пробормотал он, перебирая мои волосы, и я поверил ему…

Если я думал, что он шутил, на счет того, что за все свои выходки я стану получать наказания, то я сильно ошибался. Он каждый раз напоминал мне об этой ночи, пребольно шлепая по заднице за какой-нибудь легкий проступок, настолько легкий, что можно было обойтись только ладонью. Глупая шутка, например. Хотя, иногда даже они переходили в разряд тяжелого наказания.  
Тяжелым наказанием была порка. В принципе, иногда мы просто баловались с плеткой, как и с кляпом, повязкой на глаза или наручниками, когда он слабо бил меня, легкой болью обостряя ощущения, приправляя ей удовольствие. Но иногда я ненавидел этот предмет, отсчитывая про себя количество оставшихся ударов, надеясь, что на следующий день смогу сидеть без проблем и ненужных напоминаний о своем дурацком поступке.  
Поначалу, я вырывался, боролся, не слушался его, за что получал только больше и больнее. Я постоянно ходил и злился на него, не подпускал к себе, держался на расстоянии, делал гадости назло. И снова получал. Потом я просто заскучал по нашим обычным отношениям и решил, что проще не смешивать напитки. Я перестал видеть в наказаниях что-то несправедливое, потому что на самом деле, за некоторые из проступков меня можно было не просто отхлестать по заднице, а наказать посерьезней, и принимал их без лишних вопросов, да у меня и не было голоса, чтобы оспаривать их. В остальное же время, Доминик был тем, кем был раньше и любил меня не меньше, а может, даже больше и старался для меня же, пытаясь сделать меня лучше. И на самом деле, каждый раз, перед тем как сказать или сделать какую-нибудь глупость, я стал задумываться, а стоит ли она нескольких болезненных ударов плети?

Но однажды…  
У меня мелькнула мысль, что я перехожу черту, что я получу за это приличный нагоняй и не отделаюсь простым шлепком, но ее не хватило, чтобы остановить меня. И я потянул за язычок. Расстегнул его костюм.  
Он рассмеялся – не мог же он тут же на сцене отреагировать так, как должен был, но как только мы вошли в гримерку он посмотрел на меня, чуть поджав губы и прищурившись.  
\- Мэтт, - Дом покачал головой, а внутри у меня все упало куда-то в желудок, завязываясь в узел напряжения. Я тут же отвел взгляд, трудно сглатывая. И ведь, когда я только думал это сделать, я уже знал, к чему это приведет, действительно знал. Я сам нарвался за каким-то чертом…  
Всю дорогу до отеля я нервно кусал губы и ногти, пустым взглядом уставившись в окно, на пролетающие мимо стеклянные витрины. Он ничего не говорил, никак не угрожал, Дом был спокоен и расслаблен, шутил и смеялся с Крисом, но чем ближе мы подъезжали к отелю, тем больше я напрягался. Он никак не попытался остановить меня, когда я открывал дверь в свой номер, ничего не сказал, не намекнул. Он позволил мне сбежать и спрятаться. Я знал, что, так или иначе, он накажет меня – я видел это в его глазах. Вопрос был только когда.  
Я закрыл за собой дверь и тут же быстро подошел к бару, плеснул себе в стакан виски, выпивая его залпом. Я никак не мог избавиться от воспоминания его взгляда, не предвещавшего ничего хорошего. Нервно побарабанив по бедру и глубоко вздохнув, я пошел обратно к выходу. Я не верил, что действительно сам шел за своим наказанием, но ведь он когда-то пообещал, что если я приду сам, то он не будет жесток. Я, чувствуя дикое напряжение и зарождающееся возбуждение, кусая губу почти до крови, постучал в его дверь.  
\- Входи, - он ни мгновения не сомневался, что это был я.  
Я еще раз вздохнул и взялся за ручку, прокручивая ее и толкая от себя дверь. Дом сидел в кресле со стаканом виски в одной руке.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты пришел сам, - он усмехнулся. - Закрой дверь, - он кивнул, и я зашел внутрь, сам закрывая себя в камере пыток. - Ты, ведь, пришел за наказанием? - он чуть склонил голову набок, улыбаясь. Я только кивнул, отводя взгляд, чувствуя себя школьником в кабинете директора. - Отлично. Ты пока можешь разговаривать, знаешь, - ласково произнес он.  
\- Спасибо, - тут же отозвался я.  
Он сделал глоток из стакана.  
\- Раздевайся, - он кивнул с улыбкой вперед, а я, сглотнув, потянул ремень.  
\- Почему ты заставляешь меня делать это? - тихо спросил я, выпуская ремень и позволяя ему упасть на пол.  
\- Раздеваться? Я устал, чтобы раздевать тебя, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Нет, почему…  
\- Дальше, Мэтт, - в его голосе появилось недовольство и я тут же снял с себя футболку, добавляя ее к ремню на полу.  
\- Почему ты…  
\- Хватит, - оборвал он меня и я тут же почувствовал всплеск злости и еще не совсем заткнутой гордости и встретился с ним взглядом. - Раздевайся, - твердым голосом произнес он.  
\- Что, если я не стану? - я дернул бровью.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что будет.  
\- Ты снова будешь меня бить? - я хмыкнул.  
\- Я смотрю, пора? - он усмехнулся и допил виски. - Я вижу, по-хорошему ты не понимаешь? Все только из-под палки? - он смотрел на меня с усмешкой.  
Я закусил губу, предполагая последствия, стараясь прочитать во взгляде, как много правды в его словах. Но и без этого, я мог сказать, что он точно будет мучать меня всю ночь, если я прямо сейчас не сниму с себя последнюю одежду. Он снова поставит меня в угол, как в тот раз, снова оставит воспоминание на моей заднице о себе на несколько дней вперед, снова, снова, снова… Я опустил взгляд и расстегнул ширинку на джинсах, услышав его тихий смешок.  
\- Я рад, что ты выбрал короткий путь. Правда устал после концерта, - он отстранился от спинки кресла и потянулся, а я снял последнюю одежду и теперь стоял перед ним обнаженным, не зная, куда деть руки. - Знаешь, я ведь приготовил тебе подарок! - он хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся с кресла. - Я уверен, тебе понравится.  
Я следил за его перемещениями и гадал, что же это мог быть за подарок. Не мог же он действительно поощрить меня за мое поведение? Он подошел ко мне, пряча руки за спиной и широко улыбаясь.  
\- Протяни руки.  
Я вытянул руки, ладонями кверху, ожидая получить свой подарок.  
\- Хочу самолично их надеть, - улыбнулся он, надевая на мое запястье красный кожаный браслет – моя ладонь тут же сжалась в кулак. Я сам протянул руки к своим оковам, замечательно. - Тебе идет красный, - Дом с улыбкой надевал уже второй, а я отстраненно следил за его движениями, понимая, что только что беспрекословно согласился на его владение собой. - Я не настаиваю, чтобы ты носил их постоянно – это не твой стиль, другие не поймут, но ко мне без них не приходи, - он обхватил запястья в кожаных браслетах и улыбнулся, глядя на меня. - Тебе нравится подарок?  
Я облизал губы и едва заметно кивнул – я не мог сделать что-то другое, видя на заднем плане, на его кровати, плетку.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - он погладил мою щеку, тепло улыбаясь. - А теперь продолжим, - он отошел в сторону и кивнул на кровать, - располагайся.  
Я медленно поплелся к кровати, чувствуя непривычные ограничения на запястьях и сдерживая желание ощупать их и потереть, чтобы избавиться от зуда. Я забрался на кровать и сел посередине, глядя на него и ожидая указаний.  
\- Ложись на спину, раздвинь ноги, ласкай себя, - монотонно выдал он, махнув рукой, и отвернулся, вернувшись за стаканом и, взяв его, подошел к бару.  
Я зажмурился, стараясь абстрагироваться, и стал выполнять указания. Это было во много раз лучше и проще, чем если бы он делал то, что хотел. И через какое-то время, у меня получается забыться и я уже кусаю губы, касаясь себя.  
\- Мэтт? - я тут же открываю глаза и встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Он кивает вперед, - Возьми, - и я слежу за его взглядом, тут же снова глядя в его глаза. - Давай, - он чуть хмурится и мне приходится взять в руки ненавистную сейчас вещь. - Давай, или я сделаю это сам, - непреклонным тоном произносит он, и я точно знаю, что он не шутит, но и использовать эту дрянь на себе – тоже не хочу. - Мэтт, я сказал, ударь себя, - он изогнул бровь и отпил из стакана. Я облизал губы, снова переводя взгляд на плетку в своих руках. - Или я сделаю это сам, - повторил он, и я, сжав челюсти от злости и подавляющего чувства подчинения, перехватываю удобнее рукоятку и слегка бью себя по бедру. Дом цокнул языком, - Ну почему все нужно контролировать? Неужели обязательно нужно попытаться смухлевать? Еще раз, - он кивнул на меня и я, закусив губу, ударил уже сильнее, но не настолько, чтобы еще утром виднелись полоски от пяти хвостов. - Ну вот, - Дом улыбнулся. - Лучше же, когда сам, не так ли? Я же бью сильней?  
Я молча кивнул, соглашаясь с обоими заявлениями.  
\- Молодец. А теперь еще раз, но продолжай ласкать себя, - он сел в кресло, наблюдая за мной. Я поражался тому, как он сохранял спокойное лицо – только где-то на самом дне зрачков, едва заметно, виднелось возбуждение и желание, но в остальном – Дом был спокоен, как будто я сейчас сидел перед ним в одежде и просто улыбался.  
Я снова ударил себя, с той же силой, опустив свободную руку на пах, уже слегка выгибаясь под лаской, и боль от удара совсем не прогоняла возбуждение, но наоборот, распаляла его. Третий раз я ударил себя без его разрешения, тут же услышав его смешок.  
\- Введи в себя палец. - Мне явно не хватало еще одной руки, но я не выпустил рукоять плетки. - Давай, ты же хочешь. Ударь себя еще раз, - усмехнулся Дом и я выполнил приказ, выгибаясь и тихо скуля от удовольствия. - Лжец. Ты каждый раз врешь даже себе. Тебе нравится.  
Я уже почти не слушал его, теряясь в ощущениях. Рядом со мной что-то упало и я открыл глаза, приподнимая голову.  
\- Давай, оближи, - улыбнулся Дом. Я взял в руки игрушку и снова смотрел на него. - Оближи, Мэтт, - нахмурился он, поняв, что я не в восторге от его пожелания. Я, не сводя с него взгляд, обхватил губами игрушку, смачивая слюной, облизал со всех сторон языком, провоцируя его, но не замечая никаких изменений – только он мог так контролировать свое лицо. - А теперь введи его в себя, - кивнул Дом, и я, не теряя ни секунды, лег обратно, шире раздвигая ноги, с громким стоном, снова желая поиграть на его самообладании, ввел в себя фаллоимитатор.   
\- Трахай себя им, - я снова слышал улыбку в его голосе и даже не думал сопротивляться его приказу. Я ударил себя напоследок плеткой и освободил руку от нее, возвращая ладонь на пах, не сдерживая стоны, не пытаясь хоть как-то удержать реакции своего тела.  
\- Слева от тебя, второй ящик сверху. Открой, - спокойно произнес Дом, но мне понадобилось время, чтобы я смог сначала заставить себя остановиться, а потом открыть глаза и пошевелиться. Я дотянулся до названного ящика и открыл его. Он был пустым, за исключением _моего_ кляпа в нем. Я достал его и глянул на Дома, - надень, - кивнул он с улыбкой и отпил виски.  
Без промедления, я открыл рот, обхватывая губами ярко-красный шарик, застегнул ремешок на затылке и вернулся в прежнее положение, поправляя почти выскользнувшую из меня игрушку.  
\- Продолжай, - улыбнулся Дом и я снова стал трахать себя игрушкой, другой рукой не останавливая ласку. Если это и есть мое наказание, я готов завтра провиниться снова. А послезавтра – еще раз. То, что он наблюдал, давало странное ощущение, как будто я был за стеклом, в кабинке, а передо мной сидел мой богатый клиент, желания которого я исполнял. Он не делал мне реально больно, позволял контролировать уровень боли самому, и она была приятной, грязно возбуждающей, чего прежде я никогда не чувствовал. К игрушке в себе я давно привык, то есть, он приучил меня к ней, и сейчас я не имел представления, как мог обходиться без нее раньше. А все его унижения и приказы давали чувство сладкого запретного удовольствия, а подчинение ему – мазохистское наслаждение.  
Я мычал, хмурился и бился на его кровати, стараясь догнать себя до пика, где-то на краю сознания злорадствуя, что не достанусь ему, но услышал его:  
\- Хватит! Перестань. Мэттью! - и открыл глаза, продолжая ласкать себя. - Остановись, я сказал, - твердо произнес он, нахмурившись, и я кое-как поборол себя, радуясь, что у меня во рту был кляп, или я послал бы его далеко и надолго, а это непременно имело бы самые плачевные последствия. - Подними руки, там есть цепь. Пристегни ее сам к браслетам. - Я недовольно промычал. - Давай, - кивнул он, поднимаясь с кресла, и я тут же потянулся руками вверх, отыскивая цепь глазами. Он сел рядом, взяв в руки плетку, и я постарался быстрее пристегнуть цепь к браслетам на руках, не желая выводить его из себя.  
\- Тебе нравится порка, да? - он усмехнулся и ударил меня по бедру – я выгнулся, зажмуриваясь. Нет, он ударил меня почти так, как я бил себя, но здесь было различие – я не знал, как много силы он вложит в удар, поэтому тут имел место эффект неожиданности, который доставлял еще больше удовольствия.  
Я перевел взгляд на него, как только ограничил себя в движениях. Дом улыбнулся.  
\- А теперь трахай себя на нем, - он держал фаллоимитатор на одном месте, а я, догадываясь, что он ничем мне не поможет, вцепившись руками в спинку кровати, на пределе возможностей, двигался на игрушке, зная, что для меня большая редкость кончить без дополнительной стимуляции. Дом тоже прекрасно это знал, и, наверное, поэтому провел пальцем по моему возбуждению, но совсем не помогая, а наоборот еще больше раздразнивая, и если бы не кляп, я бы кричал. Скорее всего, что-то бессвязное, но к этому бы добавлялись проклятия на душу Дома.  
Он, слишком хорошо меня зная, в самый ненужный момент, убрал от меня свою руку и вынул игрушку – я громко, протяжно, разочарованно промычал – мне нужно было еще немного. За этим немногим я решил перевернуться на живот, но был остановлен его крепкой рукой.  
Сквозь туман дикого возбуждения, злости, обиды, неудовлетворения, ненависти и желания, я услышал его слова:  
\- Ты наказан, помнишь?  
Я сжал колени, стараясь создать трение и прорычал, когда он снова не позволил. Мне казалось, что я прямо сейчас взорвусь от возбуждения. Дом медленно водил ладонями по моему телу и отстраненно улыбался. Он еще ни разу не оставлял меня без удовольствия, не сделает же он это сегодня, после такого представления, что я ему устроил? Не станет же он, действительно?  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть еще один подарок для тебя, - он улыбнулся. - Я покажу его потом. Уверен, он понравится тебе больше, - Дом широко улыбнулся, поглаживая мои колени. - А сейчас перевернись и встань на колени, - он снова легко хлестнул меня плеткой и я повиновался, переворачиваясь, выставляя задницу. - Ты же не думал, что я не приложу руку к твоему наказанию? - он снова хлестнул меня, но уже сильнее, ощутимей, и я выгнулся, скуля от возбуждения и боли. - Это был пятнадцатый. - Я зажмурился, готовясь к следующему удару, и он не заставил себя ждать. - Четырнадцать. - Мне показалось, что было больнее, чем в первый раз. А может, так казалось, потому что он попал по тому же месту? На шестом ударе я точно знал, что он прикладывает больше силы, и чем ближе к концу, тем больней становилось. На последнем ударе я вцепился руками в столбики кровати и впился зубами в свой кляп, стараясь не дергаться и не отстраняться, чтобы не злить его, чтобы показать, что я действительно признаю свою ошибку и принимаю его наказание.  
\- Молодец, - он одобрительно погладил ягодицу, тут же начавшую жечь сильней. - Мне нравится, когда мы понимаем друг друга...  
Он позволил мне получить удовольствие. Когда он трахал меня, он не мог оставаться все тем же доминантом, он всегда возвращался к протекционной роли, заставлял меня кончать, прощая ему все предыдущее издевательство, и я засыпал на его плече, обнимая, как будто прятался от монстра. Монстра, держащего меня в руках...  
Следующим утром он объявил, что мое наказание не закончено, а для его исполнения он и презентовал мой подарок…  
\- Мэтт с тобой все в порядке?  
Я схватился за край стола, слегка нагибаясь вперед и зажмуриваясь. Том склонился надо мной, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза, но я не чувствовал себя в этом мире, мой мир сузился до вещицы, вибрирующей внутри моего тела, своей вибрацией дергающей меня за почти оголенные нервы, заставляющей меня проклинать своего мучителя, но в то же время обожать за еще один новый опыт. Я представления не имел, как смогу сейчас выпрямиться и идти, чтобы никто больше не заметил мое возбуждение, с которым, по всей видимости, мне придется ходить весь день. Вибрация внутри прекратилась и я долго и устало выдохнул, качая головой.  
\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал я.  
\- Смотри, может, я могу чем-то помочь? Что болит?  
Я, может быть, и сказал бы, что у меня сейчас болит, только, думаю, Том меня не поймет.  
\- Все нормально, я присмотрю за ним, - Дом догнал нас и положил руку на мое плечо. - Ты в порядке? - он с улыбкой смотрел на меня, а я перевел взгляд на его руку в кармане – устройство внутри меня снова завибрировало, заставляя меня зажмуриться.  
\- Да, - я рвано кивнул. - Я в порядке. Сейчас станет полегче…


End file.
